


It's Home

by Caelestis_Celeste



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I love these idiots so much, ITS SOFT HOURS EBRIBODY, Italy Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Soft Hoshiumi Korai, Soft Kageyama Tobio, hoshikage, i dont know what to put anymore ohmygahd, its just dem chilling and being in love, kagehoshi, so cute so soft so fluffy, this shit is my softest works yet, w/ Hoshiumi, why is this ship so unpopular fls somebody ship this with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestis_Celeste/pseuds/Caelestis_Celeste
Summary: A Kageyama x Hoshiumi Fic by Caelestis- a short domestic look in kagehoshi’s life in Italy ✨
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me in Twitter @Caelestis_12

It was a peaceful day. Uneventful but relaxing so Kageyama had no qualms. Sure, he would rather be practicing right now but he understood the importance of resting your body. 

So when he woke up a little later than usual he didn’t pay too much mind to it, content with sleeping in more on his comfy bed or...their bed, actually. 

He looks at the sleeping face next to him looking so soft and gentle unlike the usual bright and fiery expression the other wore. In the early hours of the morning where the world isn’t exactly awake looking so much younger than he is and angry lines disappearing to make him look more calm and soft in his sleepy state. 

Tobio couldn’t lie, his love really did look so beautiful and what a pleasure it was to be the only one allowed to see him like this. 

He cards his fingers through the soft white hair as he stares at him lovingly. He can’t help but feel so lucky to have him. 

“Mmm...what are you doing, you idiot?” Hoshiumi says, his voice still rough with sleep, and his eyes still stubbornly closed trying to hold on to his sleep. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Tobio asks, still continuing to stroke Korai's hair. In response, Korai only snuggled closer to Tobio’s chest making Tobio laugh. 

“Love?” 

“Hhh one more minute,” Korai grumbles, his voice muffled by Tobio’s chest. 

“Okay, sleep well,” Tobio softly says as he kisses Korai’s forehead. 

They slept a little more, lulled back into slumber. Until this time, Korai wakes up first. 

“Tobio,” Hoshiumi called while stifling a yawn. “Time to get up now” 

“Yes, Love” Tobio replied reflexively, earning him a smack in the face with a pillow. 

“Don’t be so sappy so early in the morning!” Korai exclaimed while sporting a very obvious red blush on his cheeks. 

Tobio merely chuckled in return and rolled off the bed. “It’s not even that early anymore it’s nearing eleven already,” He said while walking off to the bathroom to freshen up. 

“Mmm...I’mma go cook. Do you want anything?” Hoshiumi shouted from the kitchen. 

“Anything is fine!” Tobio answered. 

So while Tobio busied himself in the bath Korai got to work in the kitchen. Moving around the tiny yet sleek kitchen masterfully as if he has done it many times which he might really have. 

He grabbed ingredients from the counters and shelves, not even looking twice, his body just moving on its own. He looked graceful as he moved around the kitchen, cooking with a smile on his face, an air of calmness with him so unusual to his usual fiery explosion of a personality. 

So for a while everything was peaceful in the apartment, well until a dilemma suddenly came up. 

Korai was almost done with the food, he only needed one more thing. But life was a pain. Korai desperately tries to reach the last missing ingredient so he can finally feed his hungry tummy but alas he’s hand but missed the desired item. 

Korai wanted to cry or maybe kick something. He was hungry, he didn’t have enough energy for this, and he was angry. He wanted his food to be done already! 

Jumping and standing on the tips of his toes also didn’t work and just when he was thinking about standing on the countertop. He heard a familiar voice by the doorway. 

“Do you need me to get it for you?” Tobio fondly asked as he watched, amused by Korai trying to get the ingredient. Looking like a cute disgruntled baby bird with his white hair all messed up and he’s big wide eyes trying cutely to glare at the offending object. 

Korai turned around to face Tobio who was leaning by the doorway not really in the best of moods and was just so damn hungry and angry. He was —- he was hangry, okay?!? So a comment like that really rubbed him the wrong way, right now. 

“How dare you insult the vertically challenged!” Korai gasped loudly, offended by such an offer. His face adorns a pout as he tries to glare at Tobio but it just looked too cute to be anything but scary.

Tobio stared at Korai then laughed, a loving smile on his face. “Umm...okay then?” Tobio said unsure with a chuckle as he went back inside their room. 

But as we all must learn, we must concede to defeat sooner or later. After a few...well, a lot more futile attempts of reaching the ingredient and the loud grumble of his stomach. Korai decided to swallow down his pride and walked towards the room where Tobio was currently in. 

“Hhhh...help meee,” Korai grumbled plus whined as he plopped himself right into Tobio’s lap making the said man laugh. 

“Of course,” Tobio said with a kiss to his forehead as he got up and helped with the cooking. 

And when everything was settled and they were on the couch with Korai in between Tobio’s arms. In these soft moments of theirs, that only belonged to the two of them where the world outside was forgotten, they relished in each other’s presence. 

“I wish we had a day off more often,” Korai said. Tobio raised an eyebrow at him, his love was much as a volleyball freak as himself so where is this coming from so suddenly? 

“Don’t get me wrong! I love volleyball but...I’ve missed this too,” Korai said softly and fondly as he brought Tobio’s hands on his own and intertwined their fingers. “Just...relaxing and being young like we’re supposed to be,” He said with a smile.

“I’m still better than you though,” Korai quipped cheekily just having to ruin the moment. Tobio rolled his eyes albeit he still had a fond smile on his lips. 

“Me too,” Tobio said, voice small and soft. “I like being home with you,” 

“Home? We’re miles away from home,” Korai asks as he laughs as he gestures at their apartment in Italy. 

“It is home...with you.” Tobio whispered so fragile and soft, his voice filled with so much love and adoration. “Anywhere,anytime, I don't care because as long as I have you any place feels like home for me. 

Tobio said as he rested his head on Korai’s, feeling calm and safe with him in his arms. 

Maybe they aren’t ready to give up their careers yet but Tobio also never saw himself to be so domestic but maybe someday when they’re old and won too many games he can settle down with him, his blinding light, his beloved. Yes, Tobio never did see himself to be so domestic but with Korai in his arms it might be more possible than he thought. 

“La mia luce, ti amo tanto,” Tobio whispers to Korai as he closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE 
> 
> *Korai = incoming light   
> *La mia luce, ti amo tanto = my light, I love you so much
> 
> I headcanon that since Tobio joined Italy’s Ali Roma he knows some italian and says this to Korai when he’s too much of a baby and is embarrassed uwu.


End file.
